Meeting family you never knew
by Zarri Hatake
Summary: this story is about meeting family you just learned about


**Meeting family you never knew**

Zarri Hatake

Omeada Hatake

Kakashi Hatake

Saiko Hatake

Kaida Hatake

Zuka Hideaki (twin to Raku)

Raku Hideaki (twin to Zuka)

Kiku Halian

Takashi Shaka (younger cousin to Idaire)

Idaire Shaka (older cousin of Takashi)

Mozate Makoto

Kashia (Sis)

They picked up their luggage and walked up on to the boat. They turned around to say their good-byes.

"Bye Idaire, Mozate, Kashia. Keep training." Omeada tells his students.

"Yes Sensei." The three students answer together

Idaire walks up to the boat and holds his hand up.

Omeada's other student, and sister, held her hand out and took a hold of his hand. "Bye Idaire."

"Bye Zarri." Idaire says loud enough for everyone to hear. Then he whispers, "I'll miss you." He looked Zarri deep in the eyes. Though she didn't answer, he could see her answer there.

Zarri let go of Idaire's hand and looked to her two other teammates. "Bye Mozate, Bye Sis."

"Bye Zarri." Mozate smiles.

Zarri looks at Kashia. "Bye Sis."

"Yeah... Bye... Whatever." Kashia says, then mumbles to herself, "You leaving this time isn't gonna make the boys like me any more this time that it did last time. It didn't at all last time."

The boat was Omeada's special boat; so, technically, he was the captain of the boat. The man, next in command on boat, after Omeada, walked up behind them. "My Lord, we're ready to go."

Omeada turned around. "Let's go then."

"Kaida... Kaida..." He says, shaking her trying to wake her up.

Kaida slowly opened her eyes. "Takashi? What are you doing here?"

"I came for training and your dad told me to wake you up because we're picking someone up at the port."

Kaida yawned. "OK, I'm up."

Takashi walked out and Kaida got dressed. She walked out putting her silverish-blue hair up. "OK dad, let's go."

Kakashi smiled at his daughter.

"Kakashi, where are you going?" His wife, Saiko, asks.

"To the port. Omeada and Zarri should be here today."

"Oh, yeah. I'll start breakfast." Saiko smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled back at Saiko. Then he, his daughter, and his student walked out of the door.

Zarri watched Kumo until it was just a speck in the distance. Omeada had went into his quarters soon after they left the port.

Zarri turned around and sighed. She wondered what her cousin, Kaida Hatake, would look like. She knew she was only two years younger than her. Then she thought about Zuka, Raku, and Kiku. Her teammates she had when she visited Kakashi to train with him. Soon after, her thoughts traveled to what her aunt, Saiko Hatake, would look like.

One of Omeada's first mates walked up to Zarri. "Ms. Hatake, Captain Hatake says it would be best for you to head for bed."

Zarri smiled at him. "Thank you."

The man smiled and walked away.

Zarri walked to her cabin on the boat. She went over to her desk and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a picture of her, Kakashi, Raku, Zuka, and Kiku. She smiled. She studied Kakashi. Though it was just a picture, she could tell that he was hiding things or was unsure of some things. And now she knew what it was, he had a wife and a daughter. She yawned. Then she changed and climbed into bed.

Omeada sat at his desk in his cabin. He pulled out a letter Kakashi sent him. He skimmed it over. "I forgot to tell Zarri this." He thought. He stood up and walked to her cabin. He knocked on the door.

Zarri moaned. She was almost asleep. "Yea...?"

"Zarri, its me. May I come in?"

Zarri stood up and put her robe on over her pajamas. She walked to the door and opened it.

Omeada walked in and closed the door behind him. "I forgot to tell you some things about Saiko and Kaida."

Zarri yawned. "And it couldn't wait?"

Omeada laughed. "I wanted to tell you before we met them."

"OK, you've got my attention."

"Alright. Kaida just recently found Kakashi and Saiko. When she was a baby, two nekos took her from them because she, Kaida, was in the danger of being killed. So the nekos took her and trained her. Her sensei, Kira, had her trained well at a young age. At the age of eight, she was, practly, fully trained."

"Why was Kaida in danger to get killed?" Zarri asked.

"Because Saiko was a Shadow ninja and left them to be with Kakashi. They called her a traitor, so they sought for revenge. To bring pain to Saiko, they were going to kill Kakashi, her, and Kaida. So Kira helped Saiko by taking Kaida. Fennec, Kira's friend, a neko also, helped Kira take care of Kaida. After the Shadow ninjas thought they killed Kakashi and Saiko; they, also, sought revenge on Kira for being a traitor. When Kaida was eight, they found Kira and Fennec. Fennec had Kaida hide until the fight between the two Shadow ninjas and Kira and Fennec was over. When Kaida thought it was save enough, she came out to see that Kira was almost dead. After Kira died, she and Fennec went their separate ways because they had to. Fennec told Kira that if she stood in the moonlight, she would be protected by God from the darkness. Kaida then decided that she would be the "Moonlight ninja". So even though she is only sixteen, she is advanced in her training. Kakashi told me that he has two sixteen year olds training with Zuka, Raku, and Kiku."

"Kaida and who else?" Zarri yawned.

"Takashi Shaka."

Zarri looked at Omeada. "You mean, Idaire's cousin?"

Omeada nodded. "I'll let you go to bed now. Good night."

"Night Omeada."

"We're going to stop by your other teammates house and take them with. They trained with Zarri when she came to train with me." Kakashi told Kaida and Takashi.

Kaida and Takashi nodded.


End file.
